


Waldeinsamkeit

by Blackbird_J



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, London, London Underground, M/M, One Shot, Slash, clochard, tramp - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_J/pseuds/Blackbird_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis è un barbone, uno dei tanti clochard della città di Londra. Ma, a differenza di molti altri, lui vive in strada per scelta: se gli uomini sono degli animali, tanto vale vivere come un animale selvatico. Louis vive in un bosco cittadino nella sua solitudine. Gli unici a tenergli compagnia sono i suoi unici amici: Niall, il cameriere dell'Haz, Zayn, l'artista di Camden Town, e Liam, il barbone che lo tiene sotto la sua ala protettiva. E poi c'è Harry... Harry è un ragazzo che lavora nella City, l'unico che, oltre all'elemosina, ha in riserbo per Louis un sorriso e qualche parola. Perché Harry è diverso da chiunque altro, ma Louis dovrà combattere a lungo con se stesso per capirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldeinsamkeit

 

 

   
 

 

Come solo in un bosco.  
Gli edifici sono gli enormi alberi, le persone sono gli animali selvatici. La solitudine che si prova, però, è la stessa.  
Le persone sono gli animali selvatici più crudeli della terra, anche più di un predatore alla ricerca di cibo. Quello, almeno, vuole mangiarti per la propria sopravvivenza. La gente, invece, non ti mangia. No, troppo veloce e indolore. La gente si diverte a morderti, a vederti soffrire lentamente. E si compiace per sé, per non essere al tuo posto.  
Ed è compiacimento, schifo, indifferenza che tutti provano quando vedono Louis lì a terra, a dormire fra i cartoni negli angoli delle stazioni. Lui non è il primo né l’ultimo clochard di Londra, ma la sensazione che trasmette agli altri è sempre nuova, ma sempre quella. “Che schifo, un barbone” dicono. “Senti che puzza” commentano le ragazzine che accelerano il passo per evitarlo. “Mamma perché quello sta per terra?” “E’ un barbone, tesoro. Un uomo povero che dorme per strada” sono le classiche conversazioni che è costretto a sentire giorno e notte.  
La realtà è che Louis è finito per strada, a fare il barbone, proprio per vivere in solitaria nel suo bosco urbano. Perché la vita gli stava stretta, così come il suo lavoro, la sua famiglia, i soldi e tutto ciò che rende felice una persona. Lui era in trappola, lui ha deciso di liberarsi. Se gli esseri umani sono davvero degli animali selvatici, tanto vale vivere come tale. Procacciarsi il cibo solo se affamato, migrare a seconda del vento, trovare un branco per poter sopravvivere o decidere di disperdersi in solitario. La vita della bestia è più semplice di quanto chiunque pensi. È più vera, sicuramente, e paradossalmente più felice. Quando non si ha nulla è più facile gioire per aver ottenuto qualcosa. Essere un vero animale è quasi meno stressante di essere un animale urbano: non sprechi le tue energie per gettare veleno sugli altri e ti concentri solo sul tuo bene. Alla puzza ci si abitua, prima o poi.  
Louis, però, alla puzza ancora non si è abituato. I pochissimi spicci che guadagna durante la giornata, passata perlopiù a guardare la gente affaccendata dalle mille cose da fare, li spende tutti per entrare nei bagni delle stazioni ferroviarie. È per questo che, reputandosi un animale, ama definirsi gatto. Perché lui sarà anche un barbone, ma il suo amore per se stesso ancora non l’ha perso. Anzi, ora si ama anche di più. Al contrario della maggior parte dei clochard londinesi, caratterizzati da un alto tasso di menefreghismo, Louis va a lavarsi ogni volta che riesce a raggiungere un pound. Si guarda allo specchio, fa le smorfie. Poi si toglie velocemente la felpa verde e la tshirt nera che ha addosso dal giorno in cui se n’è andato di casa –l’unica fonte di mal odore della sua figura- e si rinfresca col sapone che dovrebbe servire unicamente per le mani. All’inizio, quando la benevolenza degli altri era alle stelle e riusciva addirittura a guadagnare quelle due sterline in più, acquistava un rasoio usa e getta dal distributore a gettoni fuori dal bagno e si rasava. Il viso glabro, però, non si addice molto ad un uomo di strada, e per questo ha smesso da un po’.  
Ma come in ogni bosco che si rispetti, nella vita solitaria di Louis non ci sono solo predatori. Nel suo immenso habitat cittadino ci sono anche quelle persone che, in un modo o nell’altro, sono diverse da tutte le altre. Persone buone, gentili, che non lo giudicano per quello che è ma lo apprezzano per chi è. Perché sarà anche un clochard senza casa, ma lui è anche un ragazzo sveglio, spigliato, divertente, dolce e premuroso. E solitario. Un gatto, appunto.  
Primo di tutti è Niall. Solare come il biondo dei suoi capelli ed energico come il mare blu in tempesta dei suoi occhi, Niall è uno dei camerieri dell’Haz, un grande ristorante di lusso vicino alla basilica di St. Paul. Erano le cinque del mattino di una qualsiasi giornata di maggio quando lui e Louis si conobbero. La serranda del bar andava alzata di buon’ora e quella mattina era il turno di Niall. Louis, invece, era semplicemente seduto a terra, vicino alla suddetta serranda, ad ammirare i giochi di luce dell’alba sul marmo bianco della cupola. “Hai fame?” chiese il biondo, adocchiando il tipo a pochi passi dalla porta d'ingresso. “Non proprio. Grazie lo stesso” fu la semplice risposta di Louis che scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli lunghi e scomposti. Niall era rientrato ma era riuscito dopo pochi minuti con due bicchieri pieni di cappuccino in mano. Se ne portò uno alle labbra, sorseggiando lentamente la bevanda ancora ustionante, e ne porse l'altro al ragazzo ancora seduto a terra. “Il locale è vuoto, ti dispiace se approfitto della tua compagnia?” chiese, con un filo di voce, mentre la bevanda calda scaldava ogni parte del suo corpo. Louis aveva annuito, in silenzio, e era tornato a fissare le sfumature rosa del cielo sorseggiando il suo cappuccino. Niall è irlandese e Louis giurerebbe su tutto quello che non possiede che, in realtà, egli provenga da discendenze elfiche. È un piccolo folletto sempre allegro, sempre con la battuta pronta, con una risata talmente contagiosa da far passare ogni brutto pensiero dalla mente. È un piccolo folletto e, in quanto tale, ha portato con sé, nella vita di Louis, un arcobaleno di gioia ed una pentola d'oro piena di affetto e di stima. Era bastato un cappuccino alle cinque del mattino per far scoprire ad entrambi di aver bisogno l'uno dell'altro nella loro vita. Alla fine di ogni turno Niall riesce sempre a rimediare qualcosa dalla cucina per poter far mangiare Louis, e quando il proprietario del ristorante e la gente troppo schizzinosa sono lontane dai paraggi lo fa anche entrare per servigli da mangiare su un tavolo ben apparecchiato. Louis non ha molto per ripagarlo, ma la sua gratitudine e la sua gioia di vivere bastano a Niall per dimenticare per un po' tutti i suoi problemi. E la compagnia negli orari vuoti del locale e le tante risate insieme sono un altro ottimo modo per essere ricambiato per la sua gentilezza.  
Poi c'è Zayn. Probabilmente il ragazzo più silenzioso e solitario che Louis abbia mai conosciuto in vita sua, è proprio questo essere ‘animale indipendente’ che lo ha portato a rapportarsi con qualcuno così simile a lui. Ma anche così diverso. Col tempo Louis ha scoperto che Zayn è anche la persona più affettuosa della terra, dall'animo nobile ed altruista. È dolce, proprio come la cioccolata al latte che i suoi occhi ricordano tanto. E’ un artista, Zayn, ed il suo primo incontro con Louis fu proprio durante uno dei suoi numerosi attacchi di ispirazione. Era alla stazione di Camden Town, lontano dalle telecamere e dagli occhi dei poliziotti ma non di quelli dei barboni: aveva appena decorato un muro con le sue amate bombolette spray disegnando un albero della vita, grande, verde e rigoglioso. Louis, notandolo, gli si era avvicinato e “Grazie, ragazzo. D'ora in poi dormire da queste parti sarà più piacevole grazie a te” gli aveva detto. Zayn fu sorpreso di trovare un clochard quasi suo coetaneo che tanto apprezzasse l'arte e, dopo un'iniziale titubanza, aveva iniziato a parlarci. Ma la loro amicizia non aveva fatto altro che consolidarsi dal giorno in cui Louis era diventato il piccolo portafortuna di Zayn. Si erano incontrati di nuovo, sempre a Camden Town, sempre vicino a quell’albero della vita che si era asciugato da giorni. Per Zayn era il giorno del colloquio di lavoro in un salone di bellezza dove era richiesto come acconciatore, e Louis fu ben contento di offrirsi volontario come cavia del taglio. La titubanza del datore di lavoro per quel modello fuori dal comune era svanita nel momento stesso in cui Zayn aveva preso in mano le forbici ed era riuscito a sistemare egregiamente la sua chioma indomabile. E da allora lui lavora lì, anche grazie ai capelli ribelli di Louis che sono ancora spesso la cavia per lo studio delle nuove tecniche di taglio e di piega. E anche quel bell’albero dipinto in un corridoio buio non è più solo: ora Louis, grazie all’estro creativo di Zayn, ha una vera e propria foresta vicino al quale poter dormire quando ne ha più voglia.  
E infine c'è Liam. Anche lui è un clochard, proprio come Louis. La sua storia, però, è molto diversa. Liam non vive per strada per scelta, tanto per cominciare. Un passato oscuro e sicuramente burrascoso lo accompagna ogni giorno, così come la sua valigia piena zeppa di ricordi. Lì dentro c'è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno per vivere, così come quelle inutili cianfrusaglie apparentemente indispensabili. Come il pallone ormai sgonfio col quale Liam e Louis giocano spesso ad Hyde Park, mischiandosi fra i turisti. O come quel paio di scarpe nuove che non mette mai per paura di rovinarle, preferendo quel paio scucito che ormai lascia entrare persino l'acqua. Louis non si azzarda mai a chiedere la sua storia, i suoi perché. Spesso riesce a coglierne dei frammenti grazie ai racconti che fa quando è ubriaco, non riuscendo mai davvero a distinguere il vero dall'ebbro farneticare. Liam ha dei seri problemi con l'alcool. Ogni volta che riesce a racimolare qualche spicciolo lo utilizza sempre investendo in vino, quello di bassa qualità che vendono nei cartoni. Fu proprio in un supermercato, vicino al reparto liquori, che Liam e Louis si conobbero per la prima volta. “Puzzi di barbone” si era annunciato Liam, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, credendo di risultare gentile. Louis si era offeso un poco ma poi, notando lo sguardo perso e l’aroma di alcool, aveva alzato le spalle. “Lo sono, infatti” rispose. “Non sembri un barbone” aveva continuato quello, puntandogli un dito sul petto. “Sono entrato nel giro da poco” lo aveva canzonato Louis, sorridendo appena e intenerendosi di fronte a quel viso rotondo e dolce, di fronte a quegli occhi nocciola spaventati dal mondo intero. Liam si convinse, abbastanza alticcio, a voler addestrare Louis ad essere un perfetto senza tetto, proprio come era lui da vari anni. Liam era ed è ancora convinto di essere una mamma lupa, di quelle che insegnano ai propri cuccioli a saper vivere e cacciare; è per questo che ha adottato l’inesperto Louis, facendolo entrare nel suo branco nel quale, in realtà, vive solo lui. La verità è che fra i due la vera mamma è Louis: è lui che si occupa realmente di Liam, che lo protegge dalle cattiverie del bosco che li circonda. E che cerca di tenerlo lontano dal vino sottocosto.  
_E poi c’è Harry._  
Ogni mattina Louis raggiunge la stazione della metropolitana più vicina dal luogo dove ha passato la notte e prende il giornale. Sfogliare quelle pagine e leggere dell’infelicità della gente è uno dei tanti modi che ha per auto compiacersi per la scelta di vita che ha fatto. Perché lui, da bravo gatto, è anche estremamente egocentrico. E si compiace ancora di più notando che, leggendo il giornale di fronte a tutti, la gente è più ben disposta a lasciargli l’elemosina. Lui si siede lì, lascia a terra il cappello nero che gli ha regalato Liam e attende di avere abbastanza spiccioli per fare qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa. E fu proprio leggendo il giornale e chiedendo l’elemosina che Louis conobbe Harry.  
Era una giornata ventosa e piovosa quando Louis si era intrufolato in un angolo della stazione di Bank per potersi riparare. Era fin troppo interessato da un articolo sulla disoccupazione in Inghilterra quando “Qui vola” lo interruppe una voce nasale. Alzò leggermente lo sguardo, squadrando prepotentemente l’uomo in giacca e cravatta che lo guardava imbarazzato. “Come, scusa?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. Più che un uomo, quello era un ragazzino troppo cresciuto. “Stavo lasciando questa nel tuo cappello” iniziò a spiegare il ragazzo, mostrando una banconota da cinque sterline, “ma con questo vento non resterà lì dentro molto a lungo”. Allungò una mano per porgergli i soldi e Louis si sporse un po’ per riceverli. Le loro mani si sfiorarono per un attimo. “Grazie” fu tutto ciò che disse Louis infilando la banconota nella tasca dei jeans consumati prima di tornare a leggere. Il suo benefattore restò lì, immobile, a fissarlo finché, scoraggiato, non se ne andò via a grandi passi. Non appena la sua figura alta e slanciata svanì fra la folla, Louis tirò nuovamente fuori quella banconota. Quella era la prima volta che qualcuno gli lasciasse più di pochi centesimi e tutto ciò che Louis fu in grado di pensare fu: “ _Chi può essere quel pazzo che lascia ai barboni cinque sterline?_ ”. Ma non ha ricevuto una risposta facilmente.  
Louis ha un grandissimo senso della fisionomia altrui. Impara in fretta le caratteristiche del volto degli altri, e li cataloga nei suoi infiniti cassetti mentali. Questo gli era servito molto in passato, ed ora, nella sua nuova vita, gli torna ancora più utile. Ormai conosce a memoria tutti i clienti abituali del ristorante di Niall e del salone di Zayn, conosce le persone che prendono la metropolitana e di alcuni conosce persino gli orari di lavoro. Conosce e riconosce i milioni di abitanti della sua città con la stessa facilità con cui un animale sa orientarsi nel bosco. E lui sa orientarsi fra tutte quelle facce, sa vivere fra di loro, ma sempre distante. Tutte, tranne una.  
Un giorno qualsiasi era finalmente riuscito a raggiungere la sterlina grazie a quegli ultimi pence donati generosamente da quel solito ciccione che prendeva le ali di pollo fritte fuori dai pasti. I bagni pubblici più vicini erano quelli della stazione di Saint Paul, e fu lì che Louis si diresse con tutta fretta. Ignorò gli sguardi malevoli di tutti gli uomini eleganti che entravano ed uscivano da quei tornelli. Ormai quelli non lo scalfiscono più. Si tolse la felpa e la maglia ed iniziò a lavarsi velocemente. Infilò poi la testa sotto il getto d’acqua ghiacciata. Louis ama farlo, lo aiuta a mantenere la mente lucida. E poi, proprio come sempre, iniziò a comportarsi come l’animale che è: come un qualsiasi cane, Louis iniziò a scrollare la testa a destra e a sinistra per lasciar asciugare alla meno peggio la chioma troppo folta. “Hey!” gridò un uomo al suo fianco. “Oops!” gridò, in rimando “mi dispiace tanto, signore, non l’avevo vista” si scusò, alzando lo sguardo verso il malcapitato. I capelli gli gocciavano sulla schiena mentre un paio di occhi verdi, quasi familiari, gli si presentavano davanti. “Ciao” lo salutò il ragazzo troppo cresciuto in giacca e cravatta. Louis ci mise un po’ a metterlo a fuoco: non gli capitava molto spesso di incontrare certi occhi. Ed era certo che, se lo avesse fatto, non li avrebbe di certo scordati così in fretta. Ma poi l’illuminazione: quello era il ragazzo della banconota da cinque sterline. “Sc- scusami. Ti ho bagnato la giacca, non volevo. Credevo non ci fosse nessuno e…” “Non importa, tranquillo. Con questo caldo si asciugherà in fretta” lo interruppe quello, sorridendo appena e mostrando delle marcate fossette ai lati delle labbra. La voce era bassa e nasale, e Louis ricordò quel breve scambio di battute di qualche settimana prima. “Mi dispiace” ripeté. “Davvero, non fa niente. La prossima volta stai più attento però, d’accordo? Non sono tutti buoni come me, da queste parti”. Louis annuì, immobilizzato sul posto, mentre quel bel ragazzo in giacca e cravatta usciva dal bagno salutandolo con una mano. Gli era debitore ancora una volta. E Louis detesta essere debitore agli altri: lui è indipendente, lui sa vivere anche senza di loro. Ma, evidentemente, Louis non sa vivere senza Harry.  
Al contrario di Liam, Louis non ha con sé una valigia. Quando ha abbandonato la propria vita per vivere nel suo bosco, ha deciso di non portare nulla che gli ricordasse quello che era. Col tempo, però, ha iniziato a raccogliere le cosa curiose che il suo bosco cittadino gli riserva ogni giorno. Ha uno zaino pieno zeppo di ricordi della sua vita da barbone. E lui ricorda tutto, ricorda ogni giorno ed ogni momento che lo hanno portato ad avere quelle cose. Ricorda i volti, ricorda i momenti, ricorda le emozioni. C’è un ciuccio rosa masticato, il dono di una bambina troppo esuberante. C’è una coperta, trovata per caso vicino al barbone morto dal freddo nel primo inverno della nuova vita. C’è un cd mai ascoltato del rapper emergente di Camden Town che deve farsi conoscere in qualche modo. Ci sono delle pagine annerite ed arricciate di un libro, stampato in una lingua incomprensibile, salvate dal bidone per il fuoco. C’è una collana di coppia, spaiata, lanciata da una ragazza in lacrime. Ci sono biglietti da visita, di decine di persone, portati a lui dal vento. C’è il bicchiere del McDonald ammaccato e consumato, il primo recipiente per tenere l’elemosina. C’è l’ukulele senza corde che un negozio di musica ha gettato nel cassonetto. C’è un cappellino di lana grigio donato da un ragazzo troppo cresciuto in giacca e cravatta in un giorno indefinito di dicembre. Louis ricorda fin troppo bene quel giorno, forse più di qualunque altro.  
Nevicava. Tutto ciò di cui Louis aveva bisogno era cibo caldo nella pancia e una tettoia a coprirgli la testa. Corse fino all'Haz, dove Niall aveva il turno. Lo vide servire tazze di tè caldo a due signore sedute al balcone, spostarsi verso i tavoli oltre il suo campo visivo, tornare al suo posto e preparare due cappuccini. I loro sguardi si scambiarono per un attimo attraverso il vetro della porta e l'irlandese lo salutò con un gesto del capo, voltandosi immediatamente per preparare qualcos'altro. Louis sospirò di sollievo, appostandosi sotto la tettoia rossa del ristorante. Quando il campanello della porta si aprì, qualche minuto più tardi, Louis si voltò verso l'amico per abbracciarlo e ringraziarlo. Ma non era Niall ad essere appena uscito da quel posto. Un ragazzo coi ricci schiacciati da un cappellino di lana, con gli occhi verdi ed un bel sorriso contornato da due fossette lo guardava con interesse. Ancora lui, ancora il ragazzo delle cinque sterline, ancora il ragazzo del bagno. Era assurdo come Louis, nonostante il tempo trascorso nella City di Londra, non fosse mai riuscito ad incrociarlo da nessuna parte. Non sapeva chi era, non sapeva cosa faceva. L'unica cosa chiara era che, in un modo o nell'altro, loro due dovevano sempre incontrarsi. “Vuoi entrare?” chiese il ragazzo, tenendo con una mano la porta socchiusa. Louis tremava dal freddo, batteva i denti, ma comunque negò. “Non posso entrare” spiegò. “Vuoi qualcosa di caldo?” domandò ancora quello, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed affondando le mani in una giacca che, all'apparenza, sembrava tenere molto caldo. Louis negò di nuovo. “Non si preoccupi per me. Grazie” “Non darmi del lei, ti prego. Ad occhio e croce sono più giovane di te”. Louis si sentì in imbarazzo ad essere squadrato da quel tipo. Era la prima volta, da quando viveva per strada, che uno sguardo lo metteva in soggezione. “Lei è più importante” rispose, poi. “Siamo persone, siamo entrambi importanti” fu la risposta del ragazzo. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. Dov'era finito Niall? Louis non ama parlare con le persone, soprattutto se queste erano vistosamente ricche, in grado di farlo sentire in soggezione e con la risposta pronta. E quel ragazzino rientrava a pieno titolo in quella categoria. “Se non vuoi nulla di caldo...” riprese il riccio, sfilandosi il cappellino “almeno accetteresti questo?”. I ricchi e i loro sensi di colpa. No, proprio non li sopportava. “Non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Ho visto inverni peggiori di questo” spiegò Louis. “Insisto” continuò quello, sporgendosi appena per consegnare il proprio copricapo a Louis che fu obbligato ad accettare. “La ringrazio” abbassò lo sguardo Louis, passandosi fra le mani il dono del suo benefattore. “Dammi del tu, d'accordo?” disse il ragazzo, aprendo l'ombrello ed invischiandosi nella tempesta di neve. La porta si aprì di nuovo in uno scampanellio ed un Niall sorridente si avvicinò a Louis che ancora fissava quel cappello grigio di lana. “Ti ho portato il tuo preferito” si annunciò l'irlandese mentre Louis, sorpreso, si accorse che, insieme a quel dono, il ragazzino dagli occhi verdi gli aveva lasciato anche dieci sterline.  
Perché Harry è così, sorprende sempre Louis. Lo sorprende sempre, e all’improvviso. Non si incontrano molto spesso, ed ogni volta è un colpo al cuore. Louis, a vederlo, si sente spaesato, nudo, vulnerabile. Si sente come un cerbiatto solitario in una radura, cosciente del cacciatore pronto a sparare nascosto fra i cespugli. Ma Harry non è un cacciatore, è solo un altro cervo che fa frusciare le foglie lontane. Ma questo Louis non lo sa. Rimane sorpreso, perciò, ogni volta che il riccio gli lascia dei soldi per vivere. Si sente in difetto, si sente inferiore. Ma si sente anche grato verso quel ragazzino dagli occhi verdi che è sempre in grado di rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante. Perché Harry è diverso da Niall, da Zayn, da Liam. Lui è buono con Louis, ma Louis non sa come ricambiarlo. Non è come tutti quelli che gli lasciano quei pochi spiccioli mentre sono di fretta, mentre fuggono via senza nemmeno guardarlo. Harry è diverso da chiunque altro. Lui si ferma, gli sorride. Spesso parla, fa domande. Come quella volta in cui volle a tutti i costi scoprire il nome di Louis.  
Era quasi ora di pranzo, e Louis era sdraiato sul prato verde di Festival Park. La zona della City era da tempo diventata la sua preferita, senza un apparente motivo valido. O forse sì, ma non ci pensava poi troppo. L’erba era fresca e profumata, il cielo quasi più azzurro dei suoi occhi che ci annegavano dentro. Si addormentò quasi, Louis, ma venne interrotto dal chiacchierare sommesso di due uomini che si erano seduti sulla panchina sotto l’albero poco distante da lui. Si voltò per osservarli: dai loro discorsi sembravano dei banchieri o, comunque, degli uomini di affari. Una delle due voci, poi, gli suonava familiare. E rimase sorpreso, Louis, quando notò che uno dei due era proprio il ragazzo riccio con gli occhi verdi che era sempre disposto a lasciargli qualche sterlina. Rimase a fissarlo per una manciata di minuti. Louis ha sempre amato osservare la gente muoversi, e quella non fu un’eccezione. Il ragazzo in giacca e cravatta si muoveva lentamente ma in modo sinuoso. Era elegante come un felino in caccia. Era bello, forse anche troppo. E Louis è sempre stato un adoratore della bellezza. Ma Harry è di una bellezza diversa, dolce, incompresa e involontaria. Harry è una stella che brilla ed illumina il mondo, ma tutti si limitano ad ammirarlo da lontano. E fu proprio quel giorno che Louis si rese conto di essere uno di quelli. Si chiese anche, per un attimo, se i gatti amassero ammirare le stelle. Lui, di certo, lo faceva. Continuò a studiarlo per molto tempo. Vide le sue labbra rosse muoversi come petali di rose al vento, le mani giocherellare con gli anelli sulle dita e con la busta del pranzo. Notò anche un tatuaggio fare capolino oltre il polsino della camicia tenuto fermo da un gemello di diamante. Louis non notò affatto il ragazzo con cui il riccio stava parlando, troppo occupato com’era a guardare la sua stella brillare. Ma si accorse dei due studenti universitari che giocavano a frisbee perché il disco giallo fluorescente gli finì in pieno viso. Urlò dallo spavento, e persino Harry e il suo collega alzarono lo sguardo. Louis perdeva sangue dal naso, e le sue urla arrabbiate fecero fuggire i due colpevoli di quel danno. Ma, con un colpetto su una spalla, il ragazzo in giacca e cravatta gli si parò davanti, offrendogli un fazzoletto. “Ciao” lo salutò, sorridendo. Louis mugugnò, tenendosi il naso. “Fa male?” chiese ancora il riccio, tentando di controllare che non ci fosse nulla di rotto. “Prima andava meglio” fu la risposta acida di Louis, che accettò il fazzoletto senza dire nulla. E si maledì, Louis, perché quel ragazzo era sempre così gentile con lui ma non era mai in grado di rispondergli in una maniera adeguata. Quegli occhi verdi lo destabilizzavano tanto da non fargli connettere la testa con la bocca. Harry, però, sorrise comunque, mentre il suo collega lo raggiungeva. “Grazie…” balbettò Louis. Ormai quella era l’unica parola sensata che riuscisse a dire in presenza di quel ragazzo. “Harold” si intromise l’altro, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del riccio. _Harold._ Quel nome rimbombò nella testa di Louis per un po’. Si era chiesto molte volte quale fosse il nome del suo benefattore ed ora, grazie ad un naso sanguinolento, lo sapeva. “Dobbiamo andare, il turno riprende fra dieci minuti” “Arrivo, Josh. Se vuoi inizia ad andare, non voglio farti far tardi” “Ma sta bene, no? Ha accettato il tuo fazzoletto, che altro ci devi fare con questo qui?” “Vai, Josh. Arrivo subito”. Il ragazzo annuì e fece quanto il riccio gli aveva suggerito di fare. “Nessuno è mai morto per un frisbee sul naso, sopravvivrò” Louis cercò di convincere il ragazzino ad andarsene, ma senza risultati. Fu in quel momento che Harry mostrò a Louis, per la prima volta, la sua determinazione. Perché Harry è un gran testardo, e questo Louis lo ha imparato col tempo. “Non me ne vado finché non sarò certo che è tutto ok” aveva infatti continuato, scrutando Louis e il suo naso ancora rosso. “Grazie… Harold… ma” “Impari in fretta, eh?” lo interruppe, sgranando i grandi occhi verdi. Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, aveva sorriso per la sua stessa stupidità, e aveva risposto “E’ così che si sopravvive per strada”. Il riccio aveva annuito, chiaramente non capendo davvero il significato di quelle parole. “Comunque preferisco Harry” aveva risposto, sorridendo. Louis non rispose, rimanendo inebetito ad ascoltare quella voce. Harry non aveva aggiunto altro, ma era comunque ancora lì a fissarlo. “Sto bene, davvero. Grazie, Harry. Non dovresti fare tardi a lavoro” cercò di convincerlo ad andarsene. Quegli occhi puntati addosso iniziavano a metterlo in soggezione più del necessario. “Eh no, ora sei in debito con me…”. In realtà Louis era in debito con quel ragazzino di decine di sterline. “…Ora che sai il mio nome, almeno dimmi il tuo” terminò la frase, sorridendo nuovamente. Louis sgranò gli occhi, ma poi “Louis” rispose. “Louis” ripeté Harry. Detto da quelle labbra e da quella voce sembrava quasi una poesia. E rimasero così, in silenzio, finché Harry non si convinse ad andare a lavoro, con un notevole ritardo, soddisfatto di essere stato ripagato.  
Louis pensa spesso a quello che ha lasciato alle proprie spalle: lavoro, denaro, famiglia, amici, amore. Ancora più spesso si chiede se un animale selvatico come lui potrà mai avvicinarsi di nuovo a quei valori della vita umana. Non prova nostalgia per il lavoro, né tantomeno per i soldi. Quella gabbia dorata di certezze lo stava rovinando, ed ora, libero, è felice. Non gli mancano i colleghi, la situazione d’ufficio, il capo burbero, l’odore di inchiostro fresco e il frusciare delle carte sulle scrivanie. Il suo lavoro ora è se stesso, la propria sopravvivenza e la propria felicità. La paga non è la stessa ma, almeno, ora è una persona migliore. Ogni tanto ripensa alla propria famiglia, alla sua casa lontana. Ma Louis non è una persona nostalgica. Dopotutto ogni cucciolo, raggiunta la propria maturità, abbandona la tana e le attenzioni della mamma per poter esplorare il mondo, vivere la propria vita, crearne di nuova. È una questione di natura, e Louis sa che è proprio quello il suo destino. Come sa che il suo destino è quello di vivere da solo per sempre. Niall, Zayn e Liam lo aiutano a combattere quella solitudine, ed è per questo che sono dei veri amici. Non come quegli ipocriti con cui passava le sue giornate da umano.  
L’amore, invece, è un tasto dolente nella vita di Louis. Lo è sempre stato, fin da prima che decidesse di andare a vivere in strada. Perché lui non sa cosa sia davvero l’amore, e probabilmente non lo saprà mai. Si è lasciato alle spalle un rapporto insofferente con una ragazza, per poi scoprire, da animale, di essere _diverso_. Ma nessun essere animale si unisce ad un altro per puro sentimento, e Louis sa che questa regola vale anche per lui. Agli animali del bosco non importa della bellezza dell’altro, della sua bontà, del suo carattere; loro non provano attrazione, loro non si innamorano. È per questo che Louis non si domanda mai se troverà mai l’amore: è un concetto fin troppo distante dalla sua vita, non lo tiene nemmeno in considerazione. Anche se…  
Una mattinata afosa Zayn raggiunse Louis in quell’angolo buio di Camden dove erano dipinti i suoi alberi della vita. Aveva lo zaino che portava sempre nelle giornate d’artista, quello sempre pieno di bombolette spray. Non si premurò di svegliare Louis che dormiva ad un angolo, sistemandosi silenziosamente dove la parete era ancora vuota. E lì un altro albero iniziò a prendere vita. Era chiaro, quasi bianco, candido e puro. Inclinato verso sinistra, i rami si arricciavano sulla destra. Quando Louis si svegliò, qualche decina di minuti più tardi, anche la folta chioma era quasi completa. Le foglie assumevano colori freddi, inconsueti, partendo da un azzurro pastello fino a concludere in un lilla intenso. Non proferì parola, Louis, perché sapeva quanto Zayn tenesse al silenzio durante la produzione. Perciò lo vide mentre dipingeva un altro albero, speculare. I rami, stavolta color caffellatte, si incastravano perfettamente a quelli dell’altro, formando uno spazio vuoto fra i due tronchi molto simile ad un cuore stilizzato. Le foglie di questo secondo albero erano scure, quasi nere, con qualche eccezione di doratura. Quando l’artista compì un paio di passi all’indietro, per rimirare la propria arte, Louis capì che l’opera era completa. “Chi è lei?” chiese, potendo finalmente parlare. Zayn sobbalzò appena, ma poi sorrise a fior di labbra e si voltò verso l’amico. “Non ti si può proprio nascondere nulla, eh?”. E fu così che Zayn e Louis parlarono per la prima volta di amore. Quel dipinto era per Perrie, una cliente abituale del salone che aveva da poco iniziato a frequentarsi con Zayn. Lei era “una meraviglia della natura” a sua detta. Louis probabilmente non aveva mai visto l’amico così preso da qualcuna, e rimase ad ascoltarlo, attento, felice per tutta quella felicità. “Amo l’amore” aveva detto in un sospiro, a compimento di quel discorso sconclusionato, pieno di aneddoti e di dettagli di situazioni inutili agli occhi di molti, indispensabili agli occhi di un innamorato. Louis si era leggermente spento, a quelle parole: lui non poteva farlo, e mai avrebbe saputo cosa volesse dire. “Nel tuo mondo non c’è spazio per queste cose?” lo interrogò Zayn, fissandolo negli occhi. Louis aveva sorriso, per poi negare col capo. “Gli animali non si innamorano. Non so nemmeno cosa sia quello che tu chiami amore” sospirò. Zayn gli diede una pacca su una spalla, alzando gli occhi verso i due alberi di vernice fresca. “Amore è sentirsi grandi, pieni, ricchi. Amore è sentirsi minuscoli di fronte all’immensità del mondo” “E’ un’incoerenza” “L’amore è incoerenza” gli fece l’occhiolino. “La realtà è che non esiste una vera definizione, Lou. Ognuno vive questo sentimento a modo suo. Non è come nei libri e nelle poesie, piene di cliché. È un’esperienza unica ed irripetibile per ciascuno di noi”. Louis rimase in silenzio, pensando alle parole dell’amico. Gli venne in mente una persona, l’unica in grado di farlo sentire diverso rispetto a chiunque altro. Era forse amore, quello? “Sentirsi nudi ed impotenti di fronte alla bellezza d’animo di qualcuno è amore?” chiese infine, affrontando di petto i propri dubbi. “Sei innamorato di me, per caso?” sdrammatizzò Zayn, scoppiando a ridere e facendo ridere l’amico. “Comunque sì, Lou. Anche quello può essere amore”. Louis si morse il labbro. Lui era un animale, non poteva e non doveva cedere ai sentimenti. “Chi è lui?” proseguì Zayn, ripetendo la domanda che gli era stata posta qualche decina di minuti prima. E Louis, per la prima volta in vita sua, si ritrovò a parlare di Harry non solo nella sua testa. Era assurdo quanto avesse da dire su quel ragazzino riccio in giacca e cravatta, quanti dettagli e aneddoti avesse immagazzinato nella propria mente, quante situazioni inutili a tutti ma fondamentali per lui. Zayn lo aveva ascoltato, sorridendo appena, per poi concludere il discorso con un lapidario “Sei cotto a puntino, amico”.  
Louis ha smesso di interagire con Harry dopo quelle parole di Zayn. Non gli risponde più, non gli sorride più. Accetta i suoi soldi con amara indifferenza, e muore un po' dentro quando lo vede allontanarsi con un'espressione triste sulla faccia. Harry si chiede sicuramente cosa possa aver fatto di male a Louis, cosa possa aver provocato un distaccamento così improvviso. La realtà è che, di male, non ha fatto proprio nulla. È anzi il suo essere troppo dolce, carino e sempre sorridente che ha causato una tale reazione. Louis continua a sentirsi nudo ed inferiore di fronte a lui, ma ora prova a non darlo a vedere. Perché se è vero che è cotto di quel ragazzino dagli occhi verdi, allora deve farsela passare in qualche modo. Louis crede fermamente nella sua filosofia di vita, sa di essere un animale solitario di fronte ad un immenso bosco di persone. Ammettere di sentirsi diverso per Harry, però, mette in dubbio tutte le sue certezze, le sue radici. I gatti vivono da soli, non si innamorano. Lui è un gatto, non può innamorarsi di un umano. Vederlo triste gli spezza il cuore, ma trattarlo con indifferenza è uno dei pochi modi che ha per non vedere ancora quel suo stupendo sorriso. Louis muore a vederlo triste, ma morirebbe ancora di più se continuasse a legarsi a quelle fossette e a quegli occhi verdi.  
Harry, fortunatamente, è un ragazzo testardo. Non gli importa se quel ragazzo di strada lo schiva con lo sguardo, non gli risponde più, non lo tratta più come faceva un tempo. Harry insiste, ogni volta che le loro strade si incontrano, a lasciargli dei soldi, a sorridergli, a parlarci. Si rattrista a non ricevere risposta, ma sa che insistendo riuscirà a capire i motivi di quel comportamento. Perché Harry vede quanto anche Louis soffra per questo atteggiamento, e si odia perché sente di essere la causa di tutta quella sofferenza. Non sa che lui, in realtà, è solo la causa di un cuore palpitante. E Louis non sa che i suoi sguardi, seppur freddi, sono la causa di un altro cuore impazzito.  
I loro cuori battono all’unisono da troppo tempo, ormai è impossibile scappare.  
È più di un anno, ormai, che le vite di questi due animali solitari vivono parallele. È più di un anno, ormai, che Louis perde il respiro di fronte alla bellezza del cuore di Harry. È più di un anno, ormai, che Harry perde un battito per lo sguardo di Louis addosso. È più di un anno che le loro anime si rincorrono, si toccano e fuggono. È più di un anno che Harry e Louis sono la soluzione, l’uno dell’altro, della loro stessa solitudine. È più di un anno, però, che Harry e Louis rimangono soli, rifiutando di essere soli insieme.  
Gli ultimi mesi di silenzio, poi, non hanno fatto altro che complicare le cose.  
Louis è solo nel suo bosco cittadino, per scelta e per obbligo. Da quando ha provato a separarsi col cuore da Harry, poi, non ha fatto altro che incrementare la sua solitudine. Non si diverte più a passeggiare nei luoghi affollati, non si mette più a leggere il giornale alle fermate della metro, non gioca più a pallone ad Hyde Park. Se non provasse ribrezzo per se stesso e per il suo odore avrebbe anche smesso di andare nei bagni pubblici per lavarsi, se questo comportasse non incontrare più nessuno. Le sue visite a Niall e a Zayn sono diminuite drasticamente, mentre Liam è felice di vederlo diventare come lui. Louis ha persino iniziato a detestare le persone, le stesse che prima  rendevano interessanti le sue giornate. Vive lontano da tutti, sul suo albero di certezze e di freddezza, ed esce allo scoperto solo quando è necessario. Non è più un gatto, indipendente, solitario ma curioso. Ora è più un orso, di quelli che vivono lontani da qualsiasi altra forma di vita. Trascorre tutto l’inverno così, Louis: in un letargo psicologico e sociale, in una fase di transizione che, però, non se ne andrà con l’arrivo della primavera. Perché nonostante la fine dell’inverno significhi per ogni animale l’arrivo della stagione degli amori, per Louis la primavera non sarà altro che l’insulsa continuazione di quello che sembrerà un inverno perpetuo.  
Harry, invece, trascorre il suo inverno alla ricerca di Louis. Non si è isolato dal mondo, non si è rinchiuso nella sua villa lussuosa e non ha provato a consolarsi con i suoi soldi. In passato avrebbe reagito così, ma non dopo aver conosciuto Louis. Vederlo lì, in terra, privo di tutto tranne che della voglia di vivere, lo ha fatto ragionare su molte cose. Che il denaro non è la soluzione a tutto, ad esempio. Che nessuna banconota gli riporterà mai indietro quegli occhi azzurri e quel sorriso allegro se non sarà lui a cercarli fra la folla, ancora. Harry ha imparato molto da Louis, e gli è debitore per questo. È per questo che lo cerca in ogni angolo, in ogni fermata della metro, dietro ogni giornale aperto. Lo cerca in ogni sguardo, in ogni sorriso, in ogni mano tesa per chiedere l'elemosina. Ma non lo trova, da nessuna parte. Ed inizia un po' a seccare, come ogni albero in inverno. Inizia a perdere la sua gioia, la sua buona volontà, la sua linfa vitale. Senza Louis Harry si sente come una stella dispersa nel cielo, lontana da ogni galassia, invisibile al mondo. Harry ha sempre temuto la solitudine, ma ha imparato a conviverci col tempo. I suoi soldi e i suoi averi, così come i numerosi amanti, sono sempre stato un utile diversivo. Ma ora, dopo aver perso Louis, l'inverno e la desolazione che porta sono diventate spaventose. E niente e nessuno è in grado di sciogliere quelle nevi che lo immobilizzano, solo. Harry ha intenzione di ricominciare la sua ricerca non appena l'inverno sarà concluso. Perché ogni cuore, in primavera, si scioglie un poco.  
Ed è proprio in primavera che i due si incontrano di nuovo, dopo un inverno lungo una vita.  
Era il 21 marzo, il giorno dell'equinozio di primavera. Harry era con Josh all’Haz per bere una birra. Era triste, più del solito, ma l'amico sembrava curarsene poco, troppo occupato a rimirare da lontano Niall. I tavoli erano occupati da pochi clienti, non sembrava esserci molto movimento. Poi, d'improvviso, si spalancò la porta. “Niall” urlò un ragazzo, entrando. Harry ne riconobbe la voce e si alzò in piedi, illuminandosi di una nuova luce. Louis era aggrappato alla porta di vetro, incapace di muoversi. Niall si precipitò da lui, lasciando il vassoio sul bancone. Louis era ubriaco, puzzava di vino di sottomarca e di acido. Non si teneva in piedi, ma comunque barcollò fino alle braccia dell'amico, tuffandovisi senza preoccuparsi di essere un peso morto. “Non c'è niente da guardare” gridò Niall, rivolto a tutti i clienti incuriositi e schifati da quel barbone ubriaco che aveva appena fatto irruzione nel ristorante. Lo trascinò fuori, caricandolo di peso sulle braccia. “Che ti prende, Lou?” lo rimproverò, con un tono più alto del normale. Niall non era arrabbiato, affatto. Spaventato, quello si. Dopo tanti anni, quella era la prima volta che lo vedeva ubriaco. Erano mesi, poi, che Louis non andava a fargli visita. “Voglio essere un selvaggio, Niall. Voglio essere un animale e non provare più nulla” iniziò a farneticare. “Ci ho provato, davvero, ma perché continuo a stare così? Voglio vivere senza pensieri, voglio essere libero da tutti e da me stesso. Sono stanco di pensare, Niall. Preferisco morire che tornare ad essere una persona qualsiasi”. “Lou cos- cosa stai dicendo. Sei ubriaco, perché ti sei ridotto così? Lo sai che non è il vino il modo giusto per pensare, no? Perché non sei venuto da me prima che fosse troppo tardi? Posso aiutarti, Lou, se solo me lo permetti” lo seguì Niall, con gli occhi che si facevano lucidi. “Nessuno può aiutarmi, Niall. Sono un gatto io, non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno...” Louis sospese la sua frase scorgendo Harry affacciarsi dalla porta dell'Haz. Un forte capogiro, la sensazione di aver bevuto così tanto da avere addirittura le allucinazioni. Louis si voltò e diede di stomaco, mentre Niall, imprecando, lo teneva per le spalle. “Pensavo di risolvere i miei problemi fuggendo dalla mia vita” tossì “ma i fantasmi continuano a perseguitarmi”. Diede nuovamente di stomaco, mentre Harry continuava a fissare la scena, incredulo ed immobilizzato. “Che giorno è oggi, Niall?” riprese Louis, cercando di rialzare il volto per cercare gli occhi azzurro cielo del cameriere suo amico. “Ventuno Marzo, Lou” rispose, per poi spaventarsi ulteriormente quando l’amico “Equinozio di primavera” iniziò a piangere come un bambino. “Lou, ti prego” cercava di consolarlo, ma senza trovarne le parole. Harry decise di agire, smosso da quelle lacrime che gli bruciavano il cuore come tizzoni ardenti. Non gli importava del motivo di quelle lacrime, né quello di quell’ubriacatura: doveva fare qualcosa per Louis. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Niall, che si voltò per guardarlo. “Signor Styles... Non... Non credo che ci sia nulla qui per voi, mi scusi” “Niall, per favore, fammi provare” e i suoi occhi verdi erano così tristi e sinceri da convincere immediatamente il cameriere, che si allontanò dal corpo gattoni del barbone ancora a terra. “Louis” lo chiamò Harry. Louis si voltò, riconoscendo quella voce che gli era rimbombata nella testa per mesi. “Niall, non mi sento molto bene” fu la sua risposta. Harry gli sorrise appena, mentre avvicinava lentamente le mani per sorreggergli le spalle. “Louis, sono Harry” ma il sorriso gli si spense sul volto nel momento esatto in cui Louis svenne.  
Era il 21 marzo, il giorno dell’equinozio di primavera, quando Louis si risvegliò con un terribile mal di testa. Non avrebbe dovuto dare retta a Liam e alla sua teoria sul vino che fa passare ogni dispiacere. Realizzò ben presto di non trovarsi in terra nel suo angolo buio e sudicio della metropolitana. Era su un letto, un vero letto. Il più comodo su cui si fosse mai sdraiato. Le quattro pareti che lo circondavano erano sfarzose e ricche di quadri e decorazioni, ma comunque lo opprimevano. Si portò una mano alla testa, cercando di ricordare come fosse arrivato in quella casa, ma ogni tentativo fu vano. Non ricordava nulla, se non di aver sognato Harry. Dopo tutto il tempo trascorso, non aveva ancora imparato a smettere di sognarlo. Gli animali non sognano, e nemmeno lui avrebbe dovuto farlo. “Ti sei svegliato, finalmente” si annunciò una voce bassa e nasale. Harry, appunto. Louis sapeva di non sognare, di essere sveglio. Il riccio si sedette sul bordo del letto, porgendogli un vassoio con una teiera decorata e un piattino pieno di biscotti. “Perché sono qui?” domandò Louis, continuando a premersi le meningi per il dolore. “Sei svenuto in strada. Portarti al pronto soccorso contro il tuo consenso non mi sembrava una buona idea, ma non potevo nemmeno lasciarti lì… perciò ti ho portato in casa mia” spiegò Harry, facendola sembrare la risposta più ovvia del mondo. “Che giorno è oggi?” domandò Louis, cercando di rimanere impassibile. “Ventuno marzo, Louis. Oggi inizia la primavera”. Il silenzio che seguì durò una manciata di minuti, istanti nei quali i due non distolsero mai lo sguardo da quello dell’altro. A Louis era mancato tutto di Harry, ma cercava di non ammetterlo a sé stesso. Ad Harry era mancato tutto di Louis, e dai suoi occhi verdi si leggeva la sua felicità nell’averlo di nuovo vicino. “Non dovrei essere qui” interruppe il silenzio Louis. Era iniziata la primavera per tutti, ma non per lui. “Non avresti dovuto ubriacarti in quel modo” fu la risposta pacata dell’altro. “Non sono affari tuoi, Harold. Tu non sai nulla di me e della mia vita” “Hai ragione, Louis. Ma è affar mio sapere per quale motivo hai smesso di parlarmi in tutti questi mesi” “Non devo delle spiegazioni a nessuno” “Non ti sto obbligando, vorrei solo sapere cosa ti ho fatto di male. Prima eri così cordiale con me, ed ora? Mi stai parlando solo perché sei obbligato dalla situazione”. Louis abbassò lo sguardo. La realtà era che Harry, di male, non aveva fatto proprio un bel niente. Se si fosse comportato male con lui sicuramente ora non si sarebbero trovati in un tale pasticcio. Perché lui era un animale, e non poteva innamorarsi. Perché lui era in inverno, e non avrebbe mai visto la primavera. “Non vale la pena crucciarsi per me, Harry. Io ho la mia vita di strada, tu hai la tua vita negli agi. Perché insisti tanto nel voler essere mio amico? Perché ti comporti in questo modo con me? Non merito tutte le tue attenzioni”. E poi, inaspettatamente, Harry gli aveva stretto una mano, provocando in lui un’infinità di brividi. “Tu mi piaci, Louis. Mi piaci per quello che sei, per la gioia di vivere che hai nonostante la strada, mi piace il tuo modo di vivere. Da quando ti conosco ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un gatto, elegante, bellissimo ed indipendente e, giusto perché tu lo sappia, i gatti sono sempre stati i miei animali preferiti. Mi piaci perché sei diverso da chiunque altro, perché sei una persona vera. E ti ho sempre aiutato perché il denaro è sempre stata la soluzione che ho dato a tutto. Dovevo sdebitarmi in qualche modo con te per il mondo fantastico che mi stavi facendo scoprire ad ogni incontro, e le sterline erano l’unico modo che conoscessi per sdebitarmi. Varrà sempre la pena preoccuparsi per te, Louis, perché te sei la vita, e mi distrugge il cuore vederti buttarla via in un cartone di vino. Mi piaci davvero, Louis, e io davvero non so come fartelo capire”. Louis lo ascoltò trattenendo il fiato: la certezza di quell’inverno perpetuo era sparito per un attimo, e si ritrovò a credere, anche solo per un momento, che essere un umano innamorato non fosse poi così male. Poi, però, l’istinto animale era tornato a fargli visita, insinuandosi nelle sue vene. “Anche tu mi piaci, Harry, davvero. Se solo potessi te lo dimostrerei, perché sei la persona migliore che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. Ma non posso amarti come una qualsiasi persona meriterebbe di essere amata: io sono un animale selvatico, non una persona. Io vivo nel mio bosco, non in una casa come questa. Non è nella mia natura amare, Harry”. Si guardarono come se non potessero farne a meno, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo farlo, come se la loro sopravvivenza fosse dovuto a quello. Si guardarono come due persone che hanno appena trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi ma hanno lasciato indietro quello per fare il passo successivo. “Quanto vorrei baciarti” ammise Louis, arrossendo ma mantenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry. “Dovresti farlo. Non mi opporrei” sorrise l'altro, un sorriso diverso da qualsiasi altro. “Non sono abbastanza ubriaco”. Harry si avvicinò quanto bastava per permettere ai loro nasi di sfiorarsi. “E se lo facessi io?” domandò, retoricamente. Ma quando Louis ha qualcosa in mente non la tradisce per niente e nessuno, nemmeno se questo qualcuno è Harry e questo qualcosa sono le sue labbra rosee ed invitanti a pochi millimetri dalle sue. È per questo che si ritrasse da quel bacio, fuggendo dal riccio e dai suoi stessi desideri. “Quello che voglio non è la cosa giusta per me, e nemmeno per te”.  
Era il 21 marzo, il giorno dell’equinozio di primavera, quando Harry e Louis si dichiararono l’un l’altro, ma preferirono non baciarsi. Entrambi conoscevano improvvisamente di essere ricambiati, e il loro inverno si era fatto un po’ meno freddo. Perché la primavera, in fondo, non inizia in un solo giorno. Il loro bosco, da quel giorno, si è fatto un po’ meno buio; ora scorgono la luce.  
Louis è tornato in strada quel giorno stesso, sentendosi più leggero ma anche più pesante. Harry è rimasto fra i suoi soldi, ma con un obbiettivo davanti a sé. È tornato tutto come prima del lungo inverno. I loro cuori in letargo si sono risvegliati. Perché Louis è anche un po’ pavone, e conoscendo i sentimenti di Harry non fa altro che nutrirsi dei suoi sguardi sfuggenti, delle sue labbra umide, delle sue gote che arrossiscono. Lui piace ad Harry, e questo è il dono più grande che quel bosco pieno di persone possa avergli donato. E lui non può amare, forse, ma può bearsi alla sola idea di poterlo fare. Louis ed Harry si incontrano di rado, proprio come un tempo, e proprio come allora parlano di nuovo. Louis non è più scontroso, non lo evita più. Sa di non poterlo fare, di non potergli resistere. Ma se è riuscito a resistere alla tentazione su quel letto coperto da lenzuola di seta, allora potrà farlo anche nel suo habitat, dove si sente sicuro e protetto delle sue convinzioni. E ad Harry sta bene, ma fino ad un certo punto. Harry non si è ancora dato per vinto, perché quel bacio negato gli brucia sulle labbra più di un vulcano in eruzione. E continuano così, a rincorrersi come due anime solitarie, a fuggire l'uno dall'altro come se fossero preda e cacciatore. Nessuno dei due è la preda, nessuno dei due è il cacciatore. Louis è tornato al suo status quo, e ringrazia Liam per questo. Forse ha ragione nel pensare che l'alcool sistema tutto, anche se preferirebbe non ubriacarsi mai più.  
Leggeva il giornale alla fermata della metro, Louis, preoccupandosi per una caduta da cavallo del principe Carlo, quando “Qui vola” lo interruppe una voce nasale. Tutto come prima. “Come, scusa?” chiese, alzando lo sguardo e trovandosi davanti il viso cordiale di Harry. Lo stesso completo elegante, gli stessi occhi verdi, le stesse fossette e gli stessi ricci di sempre. Louis aveva l’impressione di conoscere a memoria ogni parte di quel ragazzino troppo cresciuto che lo faceva impazzire da più di un anno. “Stavo lasciando questa nel tuo cappello” iniziò a spiegare Harry, mostrando una busta bianca, “ma con questo vento non resterà lì dentro molto a lungo”. Louis sorrise, ricordando il loro primo incontro. Avvicinò la mano a quella di Harry per ricevere quella inconsueta elemosina, e sfiorando la sua pelle venne investito da una sensazione positiva. “Grazie, Harry” lo ringraziò, “Ci vediamo, Lou” se ne andò in tutta fretta il riccio. Non appena fu abbastanza lontano, Louis aprì quella lettera nivea. Al suo interno una banconota da cinque sterline, un foglio bianco piegato, un biglietto da visita e un cartoncino stampato in verde. Louis, curioso, aprì il foglio.  
   
_I gatti sono animali solitari, non vivono relazioni di dipendenza reciproca. L’amore, però, è una delle emozioni fondamentali di un gatto. Loro non sanno fingere di amare, lo fanno e basta. Le loro dimostrazioni d’affetto, purché rare, sono sempre sincere. Gli esseri umani sono animali coerenti, i gatti sono contraddittori. Mordono alle carezze, mostrano indifferenza di fronte ai gesti d’affetto. I gatti amano, ma con regole differenti. Ma i gatti sono anche degli animali testardi: una volta che hanno deciso di fare qualcosa, le suppliche degli umani non gli interessano. Ma i gatti amano, e sono combattuti di fronte alla scelta di seguire il loro istinto di gatto, facendo come credono sia giusto, o il proprio cuore. I gatti amano, ma non come gli umani si aspettano che facciano. Non bisogna costringerli ad entrare nel proprio mondo, bisogna raggiungerli in punta di piedi. I gatti amano, incondizionatamente e senza pregiudizi. Amano mille volte più di un umano, perché è nella loro natura. I gatti amano infinitamente, ma pur sempre a modo loro._  
   
_Come puoi leggere con i tuoi occhi, Lou, mi sono informato. No, non mi sono dato per vinto, perché non posso permettermi di lasciarti andare in questo modo, come se nulla fosse. Ora ho capito cosa intendevi dirmi quella sera, in casa mia. Ora ho capito perché non puoi amarmi davvero. Ho capito che non è nella tua natura di gatto farlo, ma anche che lo stai facendo in ogni caso. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ho imparato quali sono le tue regole differenti. E ho visto l’amore vero, incondizionato e senza pregiudizio nei tuoi occhi, perché ho imparato che non sai fingere, proprio come un gatto. Lo so, negherai all’infinito, ma io ho davvero letto un grande amore in te, e non ho intenzione di lasciarmelo scappare. Perciò non insisterò più nel farti entrare nel mio mondo, ma almeno permettimi di raggiungerti in punta di piedi nel tuo. Perché tu mi piaci, Louis, e non voglio perdere quello che sei._  
_Non voglio costringerti, ma ho fatto questo per te. Nella busta troverai il mio biglietto da visita, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che ricordi dove si trovi casa mia, e il cartoncino del ristorante dove, questa sera, ho prenotato un tavolo per noi. Ho voglia di ricominciare da capo, Lou, e farti capire che io, da umano, sono disposto ad accettare le tue contraddizioni da gatto, la tua indifferenza, i tuoi morsi… se tutto questo potrà permettermi di amarti un po’. Saremo insieme, non dovrai preoccuparti di altro. Perché mi piaci, Lou, perché sei un gatto ed amare è nella tua natura, anche se ancora non te ne sei mai accorto._  
_Ti aspetterò, questa sera._  
_Con amore,_  
_Harry_  
   
Louis tremò nello scorrere sotto gli occhi azzurri ed acquosi tutte quelle parole.  
Non ci pensò troppo su, quel giorno, e decise di accettare l’invito di Harry. Perché lui non era un gatto innamorato, ma era un gatto che stava amando nonostante tutto. E fu per quel motivo che, per la prima volta da quando viveva nel suo bosco cittadino, Louis tirò fuori dal suo zaino un barattolo di marmellata pieno di banconote. Quelli erano i regali di Harry di tutti quei mesi trascorsi a rincorrersi, quei regali che non aveva mai sfruttato per colpa di quel senso di inferiorità che gli aveva sempre attanagliato lo stomaco, ma che ora si era dissolto lasciando spazio alle farfalle. Louis si chiese se anche gli animali, amando a modo loro, sentissero le farfalle nello stomaco che lui stesso sentiva svolazzare dentro di sé. Erano leggere, proprio come lui in quel momento. Con i soldi che aveva, Louis comprò un completo elegante ed un paio di scarpe nuove nel negozio vicino alla stazione di Liverpool Street. La commessa lo guardò di sottecchi nel vederlo versare una somma così grande, ma non gli disse nulla.  
Louis indossò il suo nuovo completo nel bagno pubblico della stazione, senza perdere le sue abitudini. Uscendo, non sentì più gli sguardi cattivi dei predatori della città. Si sentì un umano, anche se solo per un attimo. Sapeva di non esserlo, sapeva di essere solo un animale in quel bosco cittadino. Ma Liam, incontrandolo, non fu dello stesso parere. Mancavano pochi minuti all’appuntamento con Harry, ma Louis fu bloccato dalla sua mamma lupa che, d’improvviso, non riconosceva più il suo cucciolo. “Sei- sei diventato uno di loro” gli si avvicinò, puntandogli il dito al petto. Il suo alito alcoolico lo tradiva. “Per tutti questi anni ti ho trattato come un figlio, Louis, come un ragazzo per bene. E ora cosa fai? Cosa?” continuò, alzando il tono di voce e attirando l’attenzione di molti passanti “Diventi uno di loro, neghi la tua stessa natura! Louis tu non sei una persona, tu sei un barbone!”. “Liam ma cosa… lasciami parlare” “No, Louis!” bevve un altro sorso dal suo cartone di vino “non voglio avere più niente a che fare con te, sei un falso di prima categoria. Mi fai schifo!”. Liam sputò sulle scarpe nuove di Louis che non si preoccupò molto. Non erano quelle la sua priorità. Mancavano pochi minuti all’appuntamento con Harry, e lui sentiva già che avrebbe fatto tardi, ma Liam, in quel momento, aveva bisogno di lui. Poggiati sul muro due cartoni vuoti, fra le dita un altro quasi finito. “Fammi parlare, ti prego”. Liam iniziò ad urlare frasi sconnesse senza senso, dando di tanto in tanto una sorsata dal suo cartone. La sua voce s’era fatta talmente alta da richiamare l’attenzione di tutti. Louis notò addirittura qualcuno prendere il telefono, sicuramente per chiamare la sicurezza. “Liam, per favore” gli si avvicinò, cercando di sfilargli il vino dalle mani, ma i riflessi dell’altro erano ancora abbastanza pronti per schivarlo. “Non osare toccarmi, essere. Non toccarmi o ti mando all’inferno” lo squadrò di nuovo da capo a piedi “o sei troppo perfetto e pulito, adesso, per andarci?”. Qualsiasi parola, qualsiasi movimento erano sbagliati di fronte a quel barbone ubriaco. La gente iniziava a spaventarsi, ma non Louis. Conosceva Liam quanto bastava per sapere che era un tipo fumoso, ma docile. Ormai stava facendo tardi all’appuntamento con Harry. Louis si avvicinò a Liam, gli strinse le spalle e “Ho detto di non toccarmi” fu la premessa ad un pugno che gli finì in pieno viso. Cadde a terra, Louis, e Liam dietro di lui, tentando di colpirlo ancora ed ancora. Qualche colpo finì a segnò, tanti altri andarono a vuoto. Louis venne salvato dall’ira di Liam grazie a due poliziotti che lo fecero alzare e lo portarono via. Era tardissimo, ed Harry era ancora solo in quel ristorante. Un paio di ragazzi, sicuramente operatori di una qualche associazione di soccorso, aiutarono Louis a rialzarsi. Louis, nonostante la dura opposizione, venne fatto sedere sul retro di un’ambulanza. Disinfettarono le ferite, controllarono che non ci fosse nulla di rotto. La polizia, qualche decina di minuti più tardi, gli fece deporre la testimonianza dell’accaduto. Louis non denunciò Liam, che nonostante tutto era suo amico. Quando tutto finì, qualche ora più tardi, Harry era già sicuramente rinunciato alla sua serata.  
Louis raggiunse Primrose Hill alle due della notte. Il vestito si era sgualcito, i capelli erano in disordine come sempre, i tagli e i lividi sul viso erano vistosi. Voleva Harry, ma era certo che Harry non volesse lui. Dopotutto lo aveva appena lasciato cenare da solo, lo aveva abbandonato proprio quando Harry si era mostrato disposto ad accettare qualsiasi sua stranezza. Ma suonò comunque al campanello, e combatté inutilmente contro le farfalle che stavano iniziando a divorarlo. Il riccio aprì la porta dopo qualche minuto d’attesa, era ancora vestito elegantemente, aveva gli occhi gonfi. Aveva pianto? “Louis” lo chiamò, come se si trattasse di un miraggio. “Harry… scusami. Io… io posso spiegarti…” “Sei bellissimo”. E Louis arrossì, sentendosi nuovamente nudo di fronte agli occhi verdi di Harry. E poi, senza dare ascolto il suo istinto da animale, fece quello che sentiva di voler fare dal primo giorno. Gli si avvicinò, raccolse fra le mani quel viso da ragazzino e fece incontrare le loro labbra che da troppo tempo si erano cercate. Louis baciò Harry sull’uscio della villa di Primrose Hill, la stessa dove si erano dichiarati, la stessa dove entrambi avevano capito molte cose. Louis baciò Harry con la forza di un predatore ma con l’eleganza di una preda. Louis baciò Harry perché era quella la cosa giusta da fare, perché era quello ciò che voleva e quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
E Louis, con quel bacio, ha imparato più che con tanti anni per la strada. Ora Louis sa quanto sia nella sua natura amare, anche se in modo diverso. Che amare non implica sentirsi di nuovo un umano, perché anche gli animali sanno farlo. Louis ha capito che Zayn aveva ragione parlando dell’amore. Perché, con quel bacio, si è sentito grande, forte, ma anche piccolo ed inutile di fronte alla grandezza del mondo. Ed essere incoerenti, in fondo, non è così male. E nemmeno morire per quelle fossette, per quegli occhi, per quei ricci, per quelle labbra che bacerebbe ad ogni ora del giorno. Louis ha imparato che la primavera non arriva in un solo giorno, ma che si fa sentire poco alla volta. Che la stagione degli amori può estendersi all’infinito, impedendo all’inverno di tornare. E che nel suo mondo, Harry ci è entrato lentamente, a passo di danza. Non ha bisogno di dargli altro tempo, perché nel suo cuore ci è già arrivato. Perché Harry è diverso e ha capito Louis pur senza saperlo.  
Con quel bacio, e con gli altri che seguirono, Louis ha imparato che essere soli in un bosco può essere bello, ma che essere in due lo è ancora di più. Perché Louis ed Harry sono la soluzione della solitudine dell’altro, e hanno capito che ad essere soli insieme vale sempre la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia è una parola tedesca intraducibile che, letteralmente, significa: "sensazione di solitudine che si prova in un bosco"


End file.
